


Angel/Demon Mix

by Jupanuma



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Supernatural, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4920580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupanuma/pseuds/Jupanuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam are looking for Cas. They seem to trap the wrong demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Really? Is it too much to ask to have a normal day without being knocked out and stuck in a Devil’s Trap? Apparently it is.

I woke up laying on a floor with my hands tied behind my back, in an unfamiliar house, with unfamiliar people walking around the outside of the stupid trap mumbling who knows what. I slowly sat up, face towards them.

It’s been like this for ten – twenty minutes, and they haven’t said one word to me. I don’t know if that’s a blessing or a curse. In that time I’ve been able to get my hands out of the rope, which is a nice thing, but I’m getting to the point where I’m going to just going to start growling and baring my teeth if they don’t get to the point as to why I’m here!

Finally! One of the three men turn towards me, with a gun point at me but at least we are getting somewhere. “Are you going to tell us where he is?” The green eyed man growled.

I guess it’s really not my day if I have to deal with nonsense this guy is spewing. “What are you talking about?” I asked angrily. I am so beyond done with this shit that I’m not even going to try to play nice.

“What did you do to Cas, demon?” The man said through gritted teeth as he stepped closer to me, but not crossing the trap.

I glared at the person standing in front of me. “Listen here you –“ My reply got cut off as my phone went off. I moved me hands away from my back, one of the guys gasped at this, and I pull my phone out of my pocket. Answering the call I put it to my ear. “Hello?” I ask in a much friendlier tone that I had with this people.

“ _Where are you?_ ” a familiar male voice from the other line asks.

“I’m out.”

“ _Where?_ ”

“Eh, you know … around.”

“ _I see, and that would be?_ ”

“Why does it matter? I’ve be back soon.”

“Ni-“ I hung up the phone before I could hear the rest. I put the phone back into my pocket and look over to the men again. They all have different degrees of confusion on their faces. “What?” I asked glaring.

“You think you can get out of the Devil’s Trap and kill the three of us with no backup?” The tallest on the three guys asked.

I blinked a few times. Are they stupid? I mean stupider then before? I open my mouth the say something, but nothing comes out. I close it, lick my lips and try again. This time something did come out, laughter. I mean a full body laughter just bubbled its way out. They all looked at each other before settling back onto me. As the laughter died down I shook my hand and replied. “Do you really think I’m that stupid to try that?”

“Then why did you –“ A crashing sound cut off the green eye’s question. We all turned towards the sound. It came from behind a closed door. I heard a muffed “shit” and more stumbling. The guys turned their guns to the door, and waited. The doorknob slowly turned and the door slowly opened.

“Look out!” I yelled right before the guns were fired. I heard a yelp and another crash. We waited patiently to see what happened. The door opened the rest of the way to reveal a blond, bright blue eyed guy with his hands raised in the air. “Don’t shoot!” He said. The oldest guy quickly pulled out a container that I suspected had holy water in it, and splashed the guy. Nothing happened, except from a slightly wetter guy standing with his hands up.

“If you hurt him, I will kill you.” I growled at them before they had any idea stupid ideas. The blond guy looked over to me, arms down, with a looked that just screamed angry.

“Why couldn’t you just say you were here?” the blond walked toward me. “I wouldn’t have needed to track your phone. I could have come to help, or heavens forbid talked to these people?” He waved a hand at them, before starting to bend down to break the trap, but the taller one grabbed his wrist. “Don’t. He’s dangerous.”

The blond looked over, glaring at him. “Dangerous? Nico?” he pointed at me. “He wouldn’t hurt anyone.”

“That’s not the person you know. He’s a demon.”

The blond ripped his wrist away, stood, and turned toward the group of men. “I know he’s a demon.” He said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“What?” green eyes asked.

“I know Nico’s a demon.” The blond repeated again.

“Then you know it’s not safe to let him out of there.”

The blond turned to me. “Can you please come out of there and show them you’re peaceful?” I sigh before walking toward the edge of the trap. I take a deep breath before forcing my way over the line. Pain went through my body like a bitch. Blood started pooling in my mouth once I finally crossed completely over the line.

The three men stared at me, and raised their guns. I spat out my blood, getting rid of the coppery taste. As I stood there, waiting for something to happen, I healed myself. “H-how?” one of them finally asked. He voice having just a hint of fear in it.

“Have you ever thought, for one minute, that I might not be fully demon?”

“Ugh.”

“Well aren’t you a bag full of rainbows. Assuming I took you friend,” I stepped forward, “assuming I’m a demon,” another step and the lights started to flicker, “assuming you could just kill me or torture me for answers,” one more step closer, the floor started to shake “well guess what human, you’re wrong.” We glared at each other for a long time before the blond stepped in-between us.

“How about we all calm down and talk to each other.” It was quiet for a second or two.

“Fine.” The tallest guy said. I backed up and sat down on the ground. Once everyone else was settled, it was quiet again. “I think names are in order.” I blond said. “I’m Will.” He turned to me. “This is Nico.” The other three said their name, Dean, Sam, and Bobby.

“So if you aren’t full demon, what are you?” Sam asked.

“I’m an angel and demon hybrid.”

“Wait. Did you say angel and demon hybrid?” Dean asked.

“Yes.”

“How?” Dean must have been what 30 and he’s asking …?

“Well when as mommy and a daddy love each other very much-“ He cut me off

“I know what a child is born. I mean how can you be a mix of those two? I didn’t think angel or demons could birth a child.”

“Normally they can’t. They still need a vessel, and even then it’s still almost impossible. I think it’s a one in million changes to happen, and even then, how often are an angels and demons having sex together?”

“So is that body a vessel too?” Sam asked.

“No. This is my own body.” He nodded.

“Then how did you get out of the Devil’s Trap?”

“Because my blood is a mixture of both angel and demon, all the trap does it severely hurt me as it keeps my demon blood at bay while my angel blood is free to roam around. This body isn’t made to only use one type of blood. It needs a mixture.”

They asked more question and I answered them the best I could. Finally, it seemed that they ran out of questions. Both Will and I stood up and started walking towards the door. I paused before turning around “As for your friend, I don’t know where he is. I hope you find him.” And we walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note before you read. Chapter 1 did get updated if you want to go back and read that before this or not. Nothing major was added, but little details.

Once we left the house, I noticed we came from inside an abandoned barn, and nothing around, besides overgrown weeds. Sighing I turn towards Will. “Well?” I ask.

Will cocked his head to the side. “Well, what?”

I sighed again before answering him. “How did you get here? Please tell me you drive.”

Scratching his neck, Will looked away from me. I waited a few more seconds before saying his name. “Tell me you drove a car here.”

“I can’t. I didn’t drive.”

Closing my eyes, I released a breath. I licked my lips before holding my hand out to him. “Get it over with quickly.” I said once I felt his warm hand on mine.

I hated flying. I don’t know if it has something to do with being part demon, or just the feeling of being airborne. Either way, I always glad once my feet hit ground.

Keeping my eyes closed, I felt wind wipe around me before landing heavily on to a hard floor. I opened my eyes slowly, trying to not get sick from the sudden movement, and looked around. We were back in our house. More specifically our living room. I turn towards Will to see him sitting down on an old brown couch, looking tired.

Will is a Nephilim. Though he has wings, he gets tired easily when he flies with a passenger, and only has enough Grace to heal scraps. It must have taken a lot out of him to fly all the way to me, and then fly both of us back without much time to rest in between flights.

I walk over, and sit next to him. I wrap my arms around him, before kissing his forehead. Neither of us saying anything, and relax in the peacefulness. Soon we both fall asleep.

Will always wakes up before me. When I finally open my eyes to greet the awake world, I find a blanket over me and soft signing coming from the kitchen with the smell of eggs cooking. Getting up, I walked soundlessly over to the kitchen to find Will by the stove. I wrap my arms around his middle and lean my face into his back. “Good morning love.” He says, and I can hear the smile that graced his face.

Smiling back, I reply “Morning.” It was muffled by his shirt though that I doubt anyone would have figured out what I said. He just laughed.

Once the food was done, we eat at the dining table with complete silence. While most would find this awkward, to us it was peaceful and loving. After we ate, I took the dishes to the sink and set them down to do them later before turning towards my boyfriend. He has this look on his face, he wanted to tell me something but was decide either how to or if he really should. Finally, he looked up and said. “I think we should look for Cas.”

There is a lot of things Will could say, but that wasn’t even in the top twenty. I raised an eyebrow at him. “Why? We don’t owe the Hunters anything, and we don’t even know this angel.”

“I know we don’t owe them anything but …” He trailed off, looking down at the ground.

I waited a little bit hoping Will would start talking again. When he didn’t I asked “But what?”

“But I … I’ve never meet an angel and I don’t know much about that side of my family. I would really like to, and what better way than with an angel isn’t apart of Heaven and works with Hunters? He wouldn’t kill me like any other angel I could talk to would.”

I know how much Will always wanted someone to talk to about his angel side. He never had a change to ask his mom about his angelic father before she died, and I am a hybrid. Even if I did know anything, none of it would really apply to him.

“Alright.” I finally say. The smile I received was amazing, he whole face light up. “How do we find an angel then?”

Apparently, finding an angel wasn’t as hard as the Hunters made it out to be. All Will needed to do was try to sense Cas’ Grace. It took he a while though, being part angel and all. From what he could tell, Cas was still in this town, which was a good thing, because I didn’t fancy traveling far.

We hoped into the only car we owned, a Toyota RAV4, and drove out of town in the opposite direction the Hunters captured me in. It was a long drive, we had to stop every so often to make sure Will was taking us in the right direction.

Finally, we got there. Where ever there was. It looked like a house? No. It was too small to be a house. Maybe a shed at one point? Whatever it had a window from what I could see. Anyway, whatever it was Will said this is where he was sensing Cas was at.

He turned the car off and was about to open the door when I grab his arm. “Stay here. If he’s been caught who knows what we will find. And out of the two of us, I’m the fighter. Stay here and keep the car running. I’ll take a quick look and if I don’t see anything dangerous I’ll come back and get you.” Will looked like he wanted to argue, but nodded stiffly. I got out, and cautiously walked over to the … building.

I crouch down under the window listening to see if I could hear anything before looking. Nothing. Slowly I stood up, and peaked inside. All I saw was a guy tied to a chair in the middle of the floor, head down, blood splattered on his cloths, and … nothing else. I slowly walk back to the car and nod, letting Will know it was safe to come. He turns the car off and then walks over to me.

We both walk back to the building and I push the door open. It creaks like it has never been oiled. We both cringe and freeze. Hoping that no one heard. When nothing happened, we slowly move into the room. I did a quick look to make sure there was no traps I missed when I looked the first time before walking over to the angel.

I kneel onto the ground and pull out a pocket knife to cut the ropes. He doesn’t so much as stir. This is odd. I thought angels didn’t sleep. Maybe Will got it wrong? No … now that I’m this close I could feel something like how Will feels. Whatever. We can figure that out once we are out of here. I get the ropes off, and look over to Will. “Come help me.” I whisper. I will not be able to carry him to the car. Will quickly comes over and picks the guy up. We both leave the room as quickly and quietly as we can.

We almost make it to the car when I smell sulfur. I stop and look around. Will stops and turns to at me. “Go.” I tell him, hoping he will follow the order and get the angel and himself to safely. I hear footsteps walking away as I look back at the building. I hear a scream, and I spin around towards Will and see him surrounded by demons. I run to him, taking out my knife. It won’t do much to a demon, but it will slow their vessels.

I stab one in the back, before they even notice I’m there. Stepping back, I get into a fighting stance as three of the four turn towards me. Good. The more facing me, the easier it will be for Will to get to the car.

One after another jump at me. I dodge each one. They must be low level or newly made if they aren’t using any powers. Either way, the better for me. I slice across one of their faces, when it jumps at me again. Over the screams, I make out the roar of the engine.

Relief floods my veins. Then searing pain shoots from my stomach. I look down to see a knife lodged there. I should have been paying attention. I shouldn’t have let my guard down when I heard the car. My vision begins to blur. I won’t be able to fight like this. But I must do as much damage as I can while Will escapes. Before I can figure out exactly how to, a car runs over the three demons still in front of me.

“Get in!” Will yells. I pull open the door and jump in. I don’t even have time to close the door before Will is driving off as fast as he can.

“Will.” I crock. My voice is failing. He glances over. Worry written all over his face.

“It’s going to be okay Nico. We’re heading to the hospital right now. You’ll be just fine.” He’s trying to smile. I can see his mouth quiver, and tears forming in his eyes before my vision sifts to darkness again.

“Will, I don’t –“ I cough into my hand, unable to finish my sentence. I look down into my hand and find blood splattered all over. “Don’t waste –“ I try again, but this time Will cuts me off.

“You’ll be fine. Just hold on a little longer.” He voice is filled with fear.

“Will.” It was hard to get the words out now, but I had to say this. “I … I love you.” My voice grew very quiet at the end. I wasn’t sure if he heard me, but I didn’t have the strength to try again.

“NICO!” Was the last thing I heard before everything to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of people wanted me to do a second chapter. Well here it is. I do not plan on writing anymore to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Because Nico's last name means angel and he's a son of Hades I came up with the idea that he could be a hybrid of an angel and demon. His mother was the angel with his father was the demon (If that wasn't obvious). He doesn't need a vessel because both his parents had to have human vessels in order to have sex, so I assumed that Nico could have a little bit of human in him somewhere (his body). 
> 
> Sorry. This was just a random thought and I went with it. Let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
